phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
One Good Scare
" |image=If your hair lies lifeless and limp.jpg |caption=Phineas and Isabella in the Scare House. |band= Phineas |band2= Phineas |genre=Gothic Rock in Danny Elfman style |runtime=1:59 |before="Flying Fishmonger" |after="Corndog Jingle" |video= }} " " was the song Phineas sang as he ran through his haunted house when Isabella had the hiccups in "One Good Scare Ought to Do It!" Lyrics Phineas: Come, let's tip-toe into the dark (La la la la la la la la) One good scare oughta do ya! You'll find our bite much worse than our bark! One good scare ought to do you some good! If you should find the daily grind a tad bit taxing on the mind; to help unwind if so inclined, I have a small suggestion... That if you dare into my lair, you should prepare for quite a scare! But "Will you share in this nightmare?" would be my only question. Baljeet: Boo! Boo, I say! Phineas: Baljeet? Baljeet: Oh, I am not Baljeet. I am the scariest thing known to man: a failed math test. Phineas: Yeah, right. We're just gonna move on now. Baljeet: You can run, but it won't be to the college of your choice, I tell you! Phineas: If your hair lies lifeless and limp, one good scare oughta do ya! Come with me, now, don't be a wimp! One little scare ought to do ya some good. Phineas: Hello? Buford? Buford: Behold... the face of evil. Phineas Buford, are you supposed to be Jeremy's little sister? You said you were gonna be something scary! Buford: She is scary, man. She gives me the willies. (music stops) Phineas: Little Suzy Johnson gives you the willies. Buford: You don't know man, you don't know! Phineas: Uh... we'll catch up to you later, okay? (music continues) Buford: Wash away the horror. Wash away the horror. Singers: La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la Phineas: That is quite right, I would delight in taking flight into the night. If I may give you such a fright, you know I surely would! But if I seem a bit extreme in my attempts to make you scream, Remember that this spooky scheme will cure... ...your hiccups... ...for good! Singers: La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la Spooky Faces: One little, One little, One little, One little... Phineas & Spooky Faces: One little scare oughta do you some good! Ferb: (Deep, diabolical laugh) "Mwahahahahahahahahahaha!" Gallery |name= }} Background Information *Buford is shown as Suzy Johnson, which shows he is scared of her, just like Candace. *During the entire song, Phineas is holding Isabella's hand, except when he says, "Come with me, now, don't be a wimp!" and " ... quite a scare!", as well as "...but will you share in this nightmare?" and for a short while on the roller coaster. *The melody of this song can be heard as elevator music when Candace enters the elevator with the Giant floating baby head. *This is Phineas's first solo. *This song is similar to Beetlejuice's theme song Errors *In the part of the roller coaster (while "one little" is said 4 times) Isabella is laughing, but right after that she looks very scared. *When the camera zooms in on Phineas and Isabella after the pictures light up, Isabella's socks are gone. *While riding the spiders, Phineas's eyes turn white for a single frame. Songwriters *Chris Headrick *Danny Jacob *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh *Dan Povenmire BMI Work #9688159 See Also *List of songs *"One Good Scare Ought to Do It!" de:Nur ein Schreck wird dir helfen im Nu es:a wielki strach zafunduję ci dziś pt-br:Um Bom Susto pl:Ja wielki strach zafunduję ci dziś Category:Songs Category:Season 1 songs Category:Songs sung by Phineas Flynn Category:O